1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which transfers facsimile data received from the outside, and a facsimile data transfer method of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction peripheral (MFP) which is an image forming apparatus having a plurality of functions such as a facsimile function is known. Examples of the facsimile function of the MFP include a function of transferring received facsimile data to other fax machines, or of transferring it to another MFP or to PCs by Internet fax or e-mail via a network. As the transfer of received facsimile data, transfer by F-code relay using, for example, “SUB” is performed.
In F-code relay, transfer boxes to which predetermined numbers determined in advance within 20 digits as “SUB” have been assigned as names are prepared in a receiving device, and facsimile data transfer methods and transfer destinations are set in the transfer boxes. Then, at the time of transmitting a facsimile, a sender performs facsimile transmission so as to assign a number set as “SUB” by a transmitting device. The receiving device which has received the facsimile data having the “SUB” assigned thereto transfers the received facsimile data in accordance with a transfer setting set in a transfer box corresponding to the number which is denoted by the “SUB” assigned to the facsimile data. In this way, when a user performs facsimile transfer, the user uses an MFP in which a transfer function based on “SUB” can be set while being conscious of whether or not an attempt is made to perform transfer based on “SUB”.
Note that a technology is known in which an intention of a receiving side is reflected to sorting of received data to a confidential box by sorting the received data to the confidential box in accordance with a box selection table in which telephone numbers of senders and confidential box numbers are made to correspond to one another.
With respect to facsimile data transfer by F-code relay, it is necessary for a sender to instruct a receiving device to perform operations set in advance at the time of transmitting facsimile. More specifically, unless the sender consciously inputs a number corresponding to “SUB” set in advance, it is impossible to transfer or the like received facsimile data at the receiving device. It is assumed that there are prepared transfer boxes with transmitting terminal identification data generally added to facsimile data being as names of the transfer boxes, and the transfer boxes are utilized for F-code relay. In such a case, even if a sender does not input “SUB”, it is possible for a receiving device to automatically transfer facsimile data in accordance with a transfer setting in a transfer box to which a number denoted by the transmitting terminal identification data has been assigned as a name thereof.
By the way, there is an MFP which has a facsimile data transfer function by F-code relay utilizing “SUB” and a facsimile data transfer function by transmitting terminal identification data, and which can prepare a transfer box given a name that a number set as “SUB” and a number denoted by transmitting terminal identification data correspond to each other. When, in this MFP, a user who has prepared a transfer box by F-code relay transmits facsimile data without “SUB” being assigned, an attempt is made to not cause the MFP to execute a transfer function, but perform usual reception-to-print.
In such a case, however, a facsimile data transfer function based on transmitting terminal identification data may be made available. In this case, facsimile data is transferred on the basis of a transfer setting in a transfer box to which a number denoted by transmitting terminal identification data has been assigned as a name thereof, without the user's intention.